Vampire Knight: Aftermath
by VampyreLocket
Summary: Vampire Knight themed RP that my friend and I are typing why we act it out. First story, so please don't hate me and any reviews help! .
1. Prequel

**_I do not own any of the Vampire Knight or any other anime/manga references in this story!_**

**This a Vampire Knight RP that my friend Jamie and I made that I decided to type out so any characters are made up by us. I hope you like it**

* * *

Vampire Knight: _The Aftermath_

"You need to get out of here!" Vladimir yelled bursting through the door of the hide out. Vlad and Ryan had been out all night and now Vlad was running in the underground mansion out of breath. "Take Chloe and run. Go to Cross Academy in Japan," he continued after catching his breath.

"Vlad? What's going on?" asked Elena, Vlad's sister

"They are gathering an army to attack us." Ryan explained breathlessly, running into the mansion less then half a minute after Vlad.

"Find Kaname Kuran; he'll protect you and Chloe."

"But–" started Elena

"Ryan and I will be fine. Go!" Vlad said with a face that told her it was pointless to fight him; it was an order and nothing she could say would make her brother change his mind.

Vlad, Elena, and Ryan were all pure-blood vampires. Elena and Vlad were Romanian royalty and Ryan was a nomad. Elena, though a pure-blood, had never fit in because of the fact she didn't drink blood, she had never tasted a single drop of blood in her life. On top of that she fell in love with a human, which her father, Leone, had sentenced to death. Not only was the death sentence bad enough but he had made her watch it be carried out Shortly after witnessing the horrific scene, she started find out the truth of why she didn't 'fit in'. Memories of whom and _what_ she was came flooding back.

The memories reveled who was responsible for her memory loss and she soon ran away from home. Of course, her father sent trackers after her, in attempt to drag her back. She managed to out run them for nearly a year before she met the Valentines, Ryan and his older brother Shane. During the first two years she was away from home, memories kept coming back and not only that but with the memories she also regained powers that had been sealed away along with them. The only one who knew of what was happening with her was Ryan, who was a mind reader. He had read her mind until her powers 'awakened' and her mind was blocked from him, but by then she started talking to him about it.

By the third year away from home, the memories stopped and she wanted revenge on her so called 'father'. When they arrived they found that Vlad had a blind, human servant, who didn't seem blind at all, named Chloe and that he was quickly falling for her and Elena and Ryan supported them fully, even though Vlad was to have an arranged marriage to the queen, Beatrice's, daughter, Clarissa. In the end he broke off the engagement with Clarissa.

Through many complications, they fell into a war with the Beatrice and Leone, who defended Beatrice's cause and wanted Chloe dead. Elena had delighted that she could help Vlad and get her revenge at the same time but now here she was getting told to run away, and leave her best friend and brother to fight by themselves but what else could she do? She wanted to fight but she knew they wouldn't let her. Plus the fact someone needed to take care of Chloe and she could run the fastest. She had to go.

* * *

I hope you liked this!


	2. Arriving

"Chloe, I wish you could see this!" exclaimed Elena in awe looking up at the beautiful school. She could still see it above the forest of trees and elaborate iron gate that stood at least 12 feet tall. "it's absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it" came a chipper voice from the other side of the gate. Elena focused went from the marvelous sight to the direction the voice came from. Coming forward away from a black car on the path, lined with overhead lights, cutting through the forest surrounding the school, was a man smiling with his long, straw colored hair tied back and spectacles in front of his honey colored eyes. He was also dressed oddly with what seemed to be a green blanket over his shoulders covering a knee length, button khaki sweater gray pants and slippers. "You must be Elena Vincent and Chloe Arc. Welcome to Cross Academy, I'm Kaien Cross, headmaster of this academy. Well now lets get you two out of the cold, shall we?" he asked as the gates opened.

After a short ride in the headmasters car all three arrived at the school and were escorted to the headmaster's office to be informed on the school's rules and policies. Chloe and Elena learn that Cross Academy is split into two classes, day; which contains humans, and night; which contains only vampires, and that they won't be in the same class; but after pleading the headmaster, they would be able to stay in the same dorms. After grabbing their schedules and uniforms, the headmaster called in the two 'Disciplinary committee' students.

"Chloe and Elena, I would like you to meet Yuki and Zero. They are the prefects of the school and the guardians who keep the order and peace between the day and night class."

"Hello, I'm Yuki Kiryu–Cross. Welcome to Cross Academy" said Yuki in a cheerful voice that reminded Elena and Chloe of the headmaster's. She was a beautiful, and petite girl with short dark brown hair and large reddish-brown eyes, she was wearing the black day class uniform with a white armband with the Cross Academy logo and a bracelet with the Hunter's Seal on it.

"Hello Yuki-san" said Elena, matching her enthusiasm. Elena looked over to the tall boy, who she assumed to be Zero, but he said nothing. He had chin lengthsilver-white hair with cold lilac eyes, that showed nothing but hatred. Looking closer she noticed he had three silver earrings, one his left ear cartilage and two on his right earlobe and a Hunter's Seal tattooed on the left side of his neck. He also was wearing the day class uniform with the white armband but, unlike Yuki-san's, was wearing it wrong, the vest and red tie could be seen from under his black jacket.

"Hello" repeated Elena, with a polite smile.

"Zero say 'hello'" instructed the headmaster.

"Hello" he said coldly.

"As you can probably can already tell they are both vampires but are in the day class that is becau–" he started to explain

"There's no reason to explain such personal matters with them" spat Zero

"Oh dear me, seems like I upset hi~~m" said the headmaster in a joyous voice. Elena watched as Yuki placed her hand on Zero's arm in attempt to calm him. It seemed to work. Zero's murderous look softened when he look to Yuki's reassuring eyes. "They will show you to your dormitory. See you girls tomorrow." The headmaster said happily.

As they were leaving Chloe turned to the headmaster "Headmaster Cross, you really should turn up the thermostat when the cold comes in." and before he could collect himself or his thoughts she turned to leave.

With that Zero and Yuki escorted them out and to the Moon dormitory. When they entered the dorm, they were greeted with either cold, scared, or pained looks. A handsome, young blonde, with eyes the color of emeralds, dressed in the night class uniform, came down the stairs and welcomed them with a warm smile, and introduced himself "Hello I'm Ichijou. Takuma Ichijou, I'm the vice-president of the Night Class"

Elena returned his greeting with a heart warming smile "HIYA! I'm Elena and this is Chloe. It's wonderful to meet you Takuma-kun!" she said letting her outgoing and enthusiastic attitude shine though.

"Pleasure's all mine" he replied smiling even bigger then before.

"We're supposed to meet with the dorm leader, is he here?" she said looking around.

"D_orm leader? Yes, he's in room, I'll take you to him"_

Takuma lead them up stairs, to a set of double doors and with a bow, took his leave. Elena knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door opened and a _very _handsome man, dressed in white pants and a black button-up shirt with the shirt tails loose and opened slightly at the bottom and top, stood in the door way. He was easily taller than Elena and Chloe by at least 6 inches, he had shoulder length reddish-brown hair with highlights of blonde showing as he stepped out into the light; his eyes were a deep garnet color. His face glowed with beauty and despair, he was what many humans would call and angel sent from heaven; but there, hidden in his eyes, was a pain that stunned Elena at first. Elena, trying to hide her astonishment and curiosity, introduced herself and Chloe, as she had with Takuma and bowed.

"Very nice to meet you Elena-chan, Chloe-chan. I'm Kaname Kuran, I'm the dorm leader" the man said with a voice like honey, so thick and sweet.

Trying to act surprised, Elena shouted "You're my brother's friend?!" in truth; she would have known who he was even with her eyes closed.

"Yes" Kaname confirmed smiling gently.

It was then Elena noticed everyone was staring at her. "Why are they looking at me?" She asked Kaname

"Because you're a pure-blood and you're with a human." he answered with a sigh.

This fact made Elena extremely angry. She turned to face the other vampires and exclaimed "What is your problem?! Just because I'm a pure-blood and she is a human; doesn't mean that we are any different from you!" everyone looked at her flabbergasted. Through the silence came a slight chuckle, this caught everyone's attention; she turned to find Kaname smiling. Oh how she missed that laugh, it was like silk wrapping around her, so light and smooth. It was overwhelming and right then and there she just wanted to drown it the sound but she had to play the part so no one would find out her past but she couldn't help but blush, from embarrassment _and_ his beauty. She used that to her advantage and exclaimed "What's so funny?!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've never seen a pure-blood get mad for people treating them like royalty." He answered while trying to regain his composure.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, forgive me, that was rude of me."

"Anyway, can you show us our room, please?"She asked in a defeated tone.

"Right this way." he said with a smile still playing on his lips.

When they walked away the other vampires started to talk among themselves about what just happened. Among the many vampires were the ones closest to Kaname; Ruka Souen, Rima Touya, Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa Aidou, Senri Shiki, and Takuma Ichijou. They were the most astonished among the many there. They look upon each other; each with questions in their eyes. Hanabusa was the first to speak "I've never seen Kaname-sama laugh like that."

"Neither have I, Hanabusa" Ruka followed.

"No, not since Yuki-sama left" Ichijou stated. At that fact, every one was silenced in the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'd appreciate any reviews I get! ^.^


	3. Surprise Guest

As they walked to the dorm, Elena and Chloe remained silent, unless a question was asked; while Kaname explained the rules and _tried _to carry on a conversation, by asking questions about them. When they reached the room Kaname showed them around, and took his leave. Automatically, after Kaname shut the door, Elena expressed her deep amazement over the room. Kaname, who was standing right out side the door started to silently laugh at her, slightly, childish amazement. Chloe on the other hand sat on a sofa in the living room part of the dorm and let Elena have her fun and every so often laugh or asked a question.

After awhile Elena calmed down and went to sit down across from Chloe.

"What time is it?" Chloe asked.

"A quarter till six. Why?"

"No reason, I just thought your class started at six-thirty."

"OH MY GOSH, You're right! I've got to get ready, why didn't you ask me earlier?!"

"I assumed you knew." laughed Chloe. Elena quickly got ready, said goodbye to Chloe, and was on her way out; when suddenly a character came out of the wall and jumped at her. Elena squealed out of surprise. The character licked her face then cuddled up to her. It was then she realized that it was Girk, a stone gargoyle that Vlad made in his sleep. She started laughing so hard, that she fell over.

Chloe, in panic, asked "what's wrong?"

"Vlad… sent…Girk" Elena answered between laughs. Girk leaped into Chloe's arms. Chloe started laughing too. Elena regained her composure, said her goodbyes, and left. She was skipping down the hall way, about to pass what she recognized as Kaname's door; when his door opened and he stepped out. She tried to skid to a stop but she was going to fast, and ran right into him, knocking him down and landing atop of him.

"Oops, sorry Kaname-kun." She said breathlessly.

"It's okay." He said with a reassuring smile. She got from atop of him and held out her hand to help him up. When he grabbed her hand, her heart skipped a beat. She tried to hide her embarrassment but it showed on her cheeks.

Kaname smiled again and said "It's okay everyone makes mistakes, don't worry about it, okay?" while dusting himself down. He was now dressed prim and proper in his school uniform.

"Oh, umm, o–okay, thanks." glad for his misunderstanding

"There was something I wanted to ask you."

"Umm sure, what is it?" she asked as panic and hope bloomed in her heart and mind.

"Do you remember me from when we were kids?"

"Uhh, I think so but something is confusing me." she said instantly shut down and relaxing _'Of course he won't remember, idiot what were you hoping for?'_ she asked herself

"What?"

"Yuki-san, I thought she was your sister."

"She is and isn't."

"But weren't you guys 'destined to be wed'?" she said emphasizing the words to make them sound powerful.

"We were, but a lot of things happened and she fell in love with Kiryu, Zero."

"Oh yeah, she lived as a human for awhile, right?"

"Yes, and after she regained her memories, she lived with me for awhile but she went back to him eventually." He said sadly

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to make you remember all that." She said panicked.

"Oh no, its fine, I remember every night I see her with him." He said forcing a smile.

Elena was upset at this fact. She stomped her foot and powerfully stated "That's wrong! From now on I'm going to make sure you don't remember such sad thought, no matter what!"

"You don't have to d–"

"OH YES I DO!" she shouted and grabbed his hand "No friend of mine, or my brother's, will suffer in my presence!" she stated while dragging him along

"Okay then" said Kaname laughing and catching up with her so he was walking with her instead if getting dragged .

They made their way down stairs, drawing everyone's attention, while talking and laughing about things they did in the past. They were walking through the Moon dormitory gate, on their way to class, when Elena noticed that they were going to pass Yuki and Zero. Elena made sure she had Kaname's full attention so that he _couldn't _concentrate on anything else. It worked; they passed right by without him noticing them or if he did notice he didn't show it. As they walked by Elena noticed that Yuki couldn't keep from looking at them, with saddened eye. Elena felt instantly saddened and guilty, but she forgot about that, for the most part, when she turned back and saw Kaname happy. She didn't know why but Kaname's smile melted every sad thought and worry about the future she had and made every thought she had seem so distant. _'BALONEY, you know exactly why. just DON'T get your hopes up on something that'll NEVER HAPPEN!' _she reprimanded herself.

Through the crowd questions and comments circled; questions like: 'who is she?', 'what is she doing with Kaname-sempi?', 'is she his girlfriend?', 'have you ever seen Kaname-sama so happy?' and 'what's up with Yuki-chan?' When they passed a group of guys, one raised his voice and asked Elena "S-sorry to ask b–but… who are you?" just to be funny she answered in Romanian. Everyone looked at her; then Kaname barked a short laugh that made everyone jump and look at him. After he stopped, she introduced herself in perfect Japanese, flashed a radiant smile and went back to talking to Kaname. They continued to class, during class Elena took the time to get familiar with the rest of the night class students, close to the end of the lesson an unexpected guest came. He had chin length red hair with silver streaks and green eyes. Elena immediately ran up and tackled him.

"I can't believe you're here! I missed you **so** much! Hey everyone this is Ryan."

"HEY!" Ryan exclaimed and turned his head towards Ichijou. "Elena, PLEEEE~~ASE correct these people." He said tightly.

"What's wrong?"

"They think we are couple!" spiting out the word like it was poison.

"_EWWW!_ No way, for one, he's like a brother to me and secondly, he's _Gay!_" there were many different reactions, some relived, some disappointed, some an awe, and some disgusted. Elena and Ryan busted out laughing. When they got control of themselves and walked back to were Elena had been sitting next to Kaname and sat down.

"You read minds." Kaname stated. Ryan looked at him, and after awhile jumped back almost falling out of his chair.

"What's wrong Ry-Ry?" Elena asked startled by his reaction.

"He has a mean mind!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing, n–never mind."

"Tell me!" Elena exclaimed. Ryan just shook his head. Before she could say anything else, the bell rang. Ryan picked her up and tossed over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and ran out of the classroom. Everyone just look after them; when suddenly Kaname started chuckling. Everyone stared at him but then, as if that same thought saddened him, he sighed and stood up. He started to walk out the door, with everyone following close on his heels, just as Ryan ran by being chased by Zero, followed by Elena. She skipped by but a few seconds latter skipped back and stopped in front of Kaname.

"What are you still doing here" she asked

"Class just ended two minutes ago."

"Really!? It feels so long ago."

Kaname chuckled "What is going on?"

"Huh?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Why is Kiryu-kun chasing Valentine-san?"

"OH!" she exclaimed and started to run away. She turned around "come on Kaname-kun!" she grabbed his hand and started to run, pulling him along with her.


	4. Fetch

When they reached Zero and Ryan, they found Ryan sixty feet up in a tree and Zero climbing up while Yuki was standing at the base if the tree, looking up with her hands on her hips.

"**GET DOWN HERE YOU STUPID BLOODSUCKER!**" Zero yelled.

"Why would I do that? And you have no room to call me a 'bloodsucker'" Ryan answered pointing a finger at Zero and then pulling down on his bottom eyelid and sticking his tongue out at Zero.

"Hey Ryan!" Elena called as if noting was happening.

"Hey Elena, hey Kaname!" he answered. Zero and Yuki both turned to face them. Automatically Yuuki looked down, away from Kaname.

"Hello Kiryu-kun, Yuki." Kaname said gently bowing slightly towards them.

"Kuran, get that idiot to the moon dorm!" Zero exclaimed. Elena climbed up the tree, past Zero, and grabbed Ryan by the ear.

"Ow, ow, OW, **OW, **_**OWWW! **_LET GO!" he whined. She dragged him down, yelling at him for being rude and not using honorifics, and walked over to Kaname.

"Now we can leave" she said, smiling gently. Ryan started laughing hysterically and both Elena and Kaname looked at him

"What's so funny?" Elena asked. As soon as she said that, he stopped and locked eyes with Kaname.

"What's wrong Ry-Ry?"

"Nothing" he said in a very serious tone.

"Why are you lying to me so much today?" Elena asked sadly

"Because you don't want to know." he said dryly

"How do you know?!" Ryan tore his eyes away from Kaname and looked from her to Yuki and back again.

"I just do, trust me, _please._" he said in a lulling voice and pleading eyes.

"B–" she started

"I think Valentine-San is trying to infer that this is not the best place to talk about this." Kaname stated. Elena stared at Kaname confused.

"Whatever." She said angrily and then walked away.

"Go–" Zero started but was silenced by an angry glare from Elena; he stepped out of her way and let her pass. Kaname was surprised by how Zero looked as if he was afraid of her.

"You know, you're the true reason she's mad; maybe you should be the one to apologize, Kuran-saaa~~n" Ryan purred and walked toward the dorm.

Zero walked up to Yuki and kissed her forehead. She looked up blushing, and noticed Kaname looking towards where Elena walked off, she tensed and whispered 'I'll be right back'; then turned towards the direction Elena walked and started jogging after her. Zero stood there in confusion looking after her. Kaname and Zero looked at each other and then both ran after them. When they reached them, they were talking.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked

"I mean exactly what I said, what are you to Kaname?"

"The same thing I am to you."

"And that is?"

"An old friend, don't you remember playing with me when we were younger?"

"No…" Yuki said thrown back in astonishment.

"My brother, Kaname, you, and I use to play together in the room upstairs; the one you were not allowed to leave."

"Uhh, it sounds familiar but I'm not sure."

"Your brother remembers."

"He does?"

"Yep, that's what we were laughing at today on our way to class."

"So you two are not... _together_?" Yuki asked smally

"_**NO!**_ No, I barely know him." Elena lied, well half lied, not shocked that she would think that after today.

"Oh, okay, sorry I bothered you, Vincent-sama." Yuki said while bowing and then walked away. Elena heard who she assumed was Zero run after her, she also noticed Kaname's sent but before she could react; someone grabbed her from behind. She automatically swung her hand towards where the face should be but something stopped her. She looked up, and found that Kaname stood behind her holding her hand, just an inch away from his face. She yanked her hand away embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

"Oh, Kaname, you scared me to death."

"I'm sorry" he said as he looked down at her.

"OPPS! I mean Kaname-kun, I think... Am I using the right honorific to address you?"

"It yes, but you don't need to use an honorific for me."

"What? Why?"

"I'm giving you permission to call me by my first name."

"Umm, okay" she said acting confused. She hid how embarrassed she was by getting the honor and intimacy of calling his name with out the honorific.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry for making Ryan lie to you."

"Huh? What do you mean '_making_' him lie to me? He's choosing to lie to me by _himself_; It's not _you're_ fault."

"Actually, yes it is."

"How so?"

"He was reading my mind and I didn't want anyone to know my thoughts; so I threatened him."

"Oh... but it's still his fault for not at least telling me that much."

"I don't think he wanted to make a scene in front of everyone."

"So are you going to tell me what was going on?"

"I think that's a discussion for another time, Vincent-san"

"Elena" she said quickly.

"Sorry?"

"Call me Elena." She said looking down. Kaname smiled straight ahead

"Very well, Elena." he said pronouncing her name slowly.

"Are you going to let me go now?" she said, her cheeks turning a deep scarlet. As if he was just noticing that he was still holding on to her looked down at her and then dropped his hand from her waist automatically.

"Shall we head back?" Kaname asked hiding his own embarrassment.

"Umm, hold on. I, uhh, think you should know that Yuki came and talked to me and asked if we were together."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I overheard you two talking."

"Why were you eavesdropping?"

"I was in charge of retrieving you."

"Oh, so you're not mad or annoyed at me?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering if I answered all her questions alright."

"You told her the truth, so how could I be mad at you" Elena stayed silent. "You did tell her the truth right?"

"OF CORSE! Why wouldn't I?" she said willing herself to lie and not tell him the truth, not like he would believe her anyway.

"No reason, it's just that your silence made me think otherwise."

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't say anything because I thought that was a rhetorical question." she said covering the lie easily. They both just laugh.


	5. Powerful?

**Thank you for reading my story so far, I haven't gotten any reviews but I hope you like it. **

**I don't own any of the recognized Vampire Knight characters**

* * *

After awhile they found themselves sitting in a tree talking about old memories and what has happened to them since they lost contact. When suddenly Kaname silenced Elena, mid-sentence, by covering her mouth and about five seconds later, a boy with golden-blonde hair and water-blue eyes whose name was Hanabusa Aidou, but the day class called 'Idol", walked through an opening in the trees.

Kaname tensed as everything went hazy. Elena pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"Don't worry it's just my powers." she said

"What do you mean?" Kaname whispered

"I have the power of dimensions."

"What is that?" he asked looking from her to the haziness around them.

"It means we can't be seen or heard. We are pretty much in a different dimension, well technically we're in between dimensions right now, but either way we can't be seen, heard, or sensed."

"That sounds dangerously powerful" he said in a very serious tone. "But very useful" he continued in a laugh. Elena laughed trying to hide her embarrassment. "What are you saying before I interrupted?" Kaname asked and Elena smiled and went back to her story. About an hour later Elena asked

"Shouldn't we be heading back to the dorm?"

There was a short pause followed by, what seamed like an unwilling, nod of agreement from Kaname.

Elena laughed "Do you not want to?"

"Not really I have not had this much fun in years," he admitted turning his head towards the dorm building to hide a small blush. "And I know that as soon as I walk in I will have everyone groveling and worshiping me." he continued with a sigh.

"Ahh, see I knew I wasn't the only pure-blood that doesn't like to be treated like one." Elena stated. Kaname laughed at the thoughtful look on her face and she slapped his arm lightly.

"You are right though, we should head back."

They started heading back but just before they went through the Moon dorm gate, Elena stopped.

"What's wrong" Kaname asked.

"I have an idea"

"Wha–" before he could finish what he was saying; everything went blurry again.

"You did say you didn't want to go back because of the 'groveling' people right?" She asked

"Yes, why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." He said confused

With that one word she felt like she was going to fly away right then and there. "People can't grovel if they don't know you're back" she said with a wink. "Follow me" she said with a smile when she saw that he was still confused.

They ran to where Kaname's room was right above their head. Elena climbed up the wall and stood on his balcony. Kaname followed suit, understanding flashed in his eyes of what she was doing. He picked the lock and walked in. He turned around to thank Elena, but she wasn't there. He heard the main doors open and Elena yell 'Hi everyone!' he chuckled under his breath and right after, the blurriness vanished and Kaname silenced himself. He went to his dresser and grabbed more comfortable clothes.

"Where is Kaname?" she asked "oh never mind I can guess" she looked up and smiled. She ran up the stairs and knocked on his door. There was no answer, "Kaname? Can I come in?" she waited but still no answer "OH COME ON! I know you're in there!" she whined.

Kaname came to the door and opened it and walked out with wet hair, a towel around his neck and no shirt on. Elena turned bright red and ran away. Kaname's laughter filled the room, he turned, still laughing, and went back in his room and shut the door. He walked over and stretched out on his bed, still laughing, when he heard a noise.

"Seiren, do you have news for me?"

Seiren hopped down, she had chin length pale violet hair with her bangs stopping just above her eyebrows, and pale violet eyes to match. She always appeared relaxed no mater what."Zero wishes to speak with you." she said

"Where?" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"Near the edge of the forest."

"Very well, thank you Seiren." with that she bowed and left.


	6. Cupid!

**Hope you're liking it so far! This one is quite short and I'm sorry for that, BUT I hope you like it non the less**

_'Italicized quotes are thoughts'_

__Thanks again for reading

* * *

At the edge of the forest Zero leaned against a tree thinking about what Yuuki had said _"__I hope she makes him happy" _those single words stopped him in his tracks _"make _him_ happy" "I mean I know she use to love him and that he's her '_brother_' but why can't she leave him to his life and live hers. I'll kill him if he takes her away from me again"_ all of the sudden he heard a noise and in a blink of an eye he had his gun, the Bloody Rose, out and held it three inches from Kaname's face.

"Do you mind? You are the one who called on me, so I would appreciate if you lowered your weapon." Kaname said in a flat, unemotional voice. Zero hesitated but lowered the Bloody Rose and put it away. "Thank you. Now, what do you need Kiryu?"

"I want to know the truth." Zero said dryly. Kaname stared at him expressionlessly. "Are you planning to take Yuki again?"

"Why would I make her miserable?"

"Is what that other bloodsu– girl said true?" asked Zero ignoring Kaname's question.

"Elena, spoke, every word of it, the truth" Zero thought about this for a moment. "May I go now?" Kaname asked. Zero said nothing, as he turned away and left Kaname. _"What was that about? Why did he ask me that? Why does he care if what Elena was telling the truth? Did Yuki send him to talk to me? No she wouldn't do that. Then _why_?" _thought Kaname as he walked back to the dorm.

When he got to the gates he decided to go around back and go through the window again. As he rounded the corner he heard singing coming from a room above him. He looked up to see Elena singing and dancing to her iPod stereo with her balcony open slightly. He couldn't help but to chuckle. He was about to keep walking but then the song changed. It stopped him in his tracks. _"That song; where have I heard it before?" _The sweet sound of music flowed through him. _'Why is it so familiar?' _Then it clicked _"This is, no it can't be, can it?"_

"What are you doing?" a voice came from behind. Kaname turned, trying to hide any emotion, and standing there, still in the school uniform, was Yuki.

"Why are you here Ms. disciplinary committee? Your work for tonight is done, is it not?"

"Yes, is it illegal to see my brother?" she said seeming quite embarrassed.

"No, but it is late and I'm a little irritated by my meeting with Kiryu just now. Therefore I'm not the best company at the moment." He said in a flat tone. Surprise then anger crossed Yuki's eyes. "Did you not know?" he asked

"No, I did not" she said crisply through her teeth. Then, more gently she said "I'll leave you alone. Sorry but I must talk to Zero."

"Very well, good night Yuki." He said gently. After she disappeared he turned around and found that he had another guest.

"Good evening Arc-san"

"Admirer"

"Excuse–"

"He got you"

Kaname was confused and astounded. He had never been talked to this way from anyone before; certainly not by a human. He didn't know how to handle this situation, so he said the first thing that popped into his head. "So you are Vladimir's lover."

"And you got shot with an arrow" she retorted

"What arrow?"

"Awe, it has a heart with a C in it."

"Arc-San, what are you talking about?"

"Shouldn't you go before you're caught?" she said gesturing to Elena's room.

With a sigh he said "Goodnight Arc-San" and walked away. _"Is she really blind? If she is, she could've fooled me"_

Elena turned and went to open her balcony door further and saw Chloe out on the grass looking amused "What's so funny, Chlo?"

"Cupid"

"Wha–"

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"But–"

"I have school in seven hours, unlike someone" she said in a tired yet mocking tone.

"Ha-ha oh yeah, okay I'll tackle you tomorrow"

"We'll see about that, 'night."

"Goodnight, oh by the way, do you know were Ry-Ry is?"

"Passed out from today's adventure." she said with a shrug and with that she rounded the corner and disappeared.

"Well that was weird." She shrugged and went back to dancing and singing.

* * *

Please review ^.^


	7. Breakfast

In the morning Elena snuck into Chloe's room. As she was sneaking up to jump on her bed she heard growling. Elena cussed under her breath.

"Watch your mouth" Chloe's sleepy voice came from under the blankets.

"But Girk–"

"I don't care, Girk didn't cuss"

Elena let out a breath in defeat. "Okay, its time to wake up."

"'k thanks"

Elena walked out and was tackled by Ryan. "Ow! What's that for!?"

"Morning!"

"Ha-ha good morning."

"Lets go cook breakfast; I'll make MUFFINS!"

"OK! We're going to go make breakfast!" she yelled to Chloe.

"Okay, I'll met you in the kitchen"

"'K" they said simultaneously. With that Ryan and Elena ran out the door and down the hallway. They were coming up on Kaname's door, when suddenly Elena came to a complete stop. Ryan skidded to a stop ten feet in front of her and walked back to her.

"What's wrong, Elena?"

"N-no-nothing, lets go"

"Hele–"

"I'll beat you there" she yelled and ran off.

"Oh no you won't" he yelled after her; taking off after her.

When he got to the kitchen, Elena was already sitting cross-legged on the counter, ingredients set out beside her.

"Took you long enough" she giggled.

"Oh shut up" he laughed. "Let's see… biscuit mix? Check. Gravy mix? Check. Sausage? Check. Pans? Check. Measuring cups? Check. Muffin ingredients?"

"**CHECK!**" Elena yelled.

"Ha-ha, ok, ok" Ryan laughed as he tide his apron on. He tossed Elena one and went to turn on the oven.


	8. Off to School

_Sorry for how short the last chapter was and this one too, but I felt like I needed to separate them but I figured I would post them both tonight . hope you enjoy them,_

_**and no, I still don't own anything Vampire Knight related**_

* * *

Chloe stepped out of the room and started down the corridor. She heard some one whisper.

"Why would dorm leader, Kaname-sama, allow a human, especially a _blind_ human, stay in the night dorm"

"If you keep talking to yourself people will think you're crazy." Chloe said aloud

"What?"

"What, I wasn't talking to you."

"Wha–"

"Ruka, just leave her alone."

"But Akatsuki–"

"Chloe!" Ryan yelled

"Coming"

"Ry-Ry the muffins are burning!" Elena yelled from the kitchen.

"**WHAT!? THEN TAKE THEM OUT!**"

"**DON'T YELL AT ME!**" Chloe and Ryan ran into the kitchen and found Elena hugging Kaname. "Thank you, thank you, thaaa~~nk yooo~~u!"

"Elena?" Chloe and Ryan asked simultaneously.

"He saved the muffins!"

"Hello Valentine-san, Arc-chan" Kaname chuckled and attempted to bow in Elena's hold.

"Hiya!" Ryan exclaimed cheerfully "thank you for saving ou–, Elena's breakfast"

"Of course" he chuckled

"Did we wake you?" Ryan asked

"No I was awake."

"Is that one of the side effects that come with the arrow?" Chloe said.

"Wha–" Ryan started.

"TIME FOR MUFFINS!" yelled Elena "Kaname, do you want one?"

Ryan gasped. "You're going to share with us?"

"Of course not!" she snapped "Just with Kaname, he's the one who saved them, NOT YOU." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"But…" Ryan protested

"No buts, they're MINE!" growled Elena

"Fine" Ryan pouted and Chloe laughed at the chaos. "You know, I can handle not being able to read Elena's thoughts but not being able to read your mind is annoying"

"What's that?" Chloe asked blankly

"I said–" Ryan started

"OH! You're hungry? Ok, ok hold on." Chloe sighed "is the food ready?"

"No, and how come everyone just cuts me off when I'm trying to talk?"

"Should I cook?"

"Or just ignores me" he sighed "I'll get it, it's almost done anyway"

"Thank you Ry."

"_Ya, ya_" he said dismissing it. Chloe just laughed at the drag in his voice.

They ate their meal and talked about some harebrained things they had done and the many adventures with muffins they have had. When it was time for Chloe to leave Elena and Ryan debated on who would walk her to her first class. Kaname had excused himself from the argument and went back to his room.

After a "best 10 out of 19" coin flip; Elena stomped up to her room and slammed the door behind her. Ryan and Chloe stood there, and then Ryan looked down at the muffins still left on the table and yelled "_YUM_, MUFFINS!" he waited and to his and Chloe's amusement they heard the door slam open and within seconds Elena was at the table, picked up the muffins and disappeared with her door slamming behind her.


	9. Premonition

"You should go back to the dorm, Ry." Said Chloe as she and Ryan approached the day class' gate

"But–" Ryan started

"It's my first day and I don't want anyone treating me special just because I'm friends with 'a _night class _student'" Chloe said in mock horror.

"Oh I forgot about that." Ryan laughed "Umm okay, will you be alright from here?" asked Ryan concern in his voice.

"Yep, bye" said Chloe

"Bye"

When she could no longer could hear or sense Ryan's presence, Chloe turned to go to class.

In the middle of class, Girk came running into class and caused havoc in the class room. When he calmed down he went to lay on Chloe's lap. The teacher was furious and kicked Chloe and Girk out. They went with out any protest. Chloe went and lay under a tree but as soon as she closed her eyes she felt a pull. She got up and started walking toward the direction of the pull. She realized and sensed she was heading towards the Moon dorm. The pulling sensation took her to the back of the school and when she felt she was in the right place she stopped and lifted her head to look up although she knew she couldn't see anything. She could sense that above her was a balcony but she didn't know whose. Nonetheless she stared at it for awhile, sighed, and walked away.

"Idiot" murmured Chloe as she walked in to the forest heading back towards the classes to wait for school to be over.

Chloe had a hard life not only because she was blind but also because she had no memory of her parents or were she came from. Ever since she was a little girl she had lived at the Sistine chapel. The priest of the chapel hadn't known anything of her past or rather, hadn't wanted to tell her. When she was 13 she was told that she would soon serve a very powerful family. She soon found that she would be serving the only son of the Vincent family, Vladimir. The Vincent family was renowned for there brutality and power to control people. For this reason Chloe was unhappy about this and tried to refuse. In the end she had no choice; she would work for them no matter what. One night a woman, who was said to be the resent care taker for Vladimir, came to pick her up. From that night on she was Vladimir's servant. Her first impression of him was that he was a spoiled heir, who didn't care about anything but himself. She made a point to make him do some of his own things and yelled back every time he threw a tis-fit and slowly but surely over the three years she'd been serving him, he became a good mast— no, a good _man_

She must have drifted off to sleep because she jolted awake when the final bell rang. She got up and started heading back to the dorm. As she was walking back she was tackled by Elena.

"Why didn't you wait for me to pick you up?" she complained

Chloe just shrugged and said "you took to long"

"You're so~~~ mean" whined Elena

"I prefer 'truthful'" she said nonchalantly

Elena just laughed "so how was your first day?"

Chloe shrugged "School is school no matter where you are"

"VERY TRUE!" laughed Elena.


	10. True Friend

**I hope everyone likes it so far. I don't think I've everyone this yet but this is my fist story and I'm really nervous with what everyone thinks. So please review, It'll mean a lot to me**

***I do not own any of Vampire Knight***

* * *

"Ry-Ry?" called Elena from her bed as Ryan was passing her door.

"Yes?"

"Can you come here really quick? I need to ask you something."

Ryan entered the room hesitantly. In the two years he'd known her he had come to fear her serious side. Not only because it was rare for Elena to be serious but also because it was when she was most dangerous and she could turn to her 'other self' "What is it?"

"It's about Vlad."

"Ahh I see" Ryan sighed and closed the door. As he went to sit on her bed he picked his words carefully "he's fine, he and I split up and he told me to come here."

"Did he say were he was going?"

"No but he said he would send word when he could."

"Oh." Elena said turning her face so he wouldn't see her disappointment.

"You're worried, aren't you?" asked Ryan putting his arm over her shoulders.

Elena nodded and said "This wasn't supposed to be his fight, I'm the one who wanted to war with Leone. It should be me out there fighting n-not him"

She was on the verge of tears when Ryan pulled her into his chest. "He's okay, I promise, don't cry. He's my brother now too and neither of us wants our little sister crying for either one of us. None of us could stop this from happening, it's not your fault, we just have to plan carefully from here on out" He whispered to her. His words helped, they always helped, and he always sounded so sure and gentle. It was one of those few times Ryan showed his true wisdom he had accumulated over the years.

"Thank you Ry-Ry"

"Thank me by not crying"

Elena laughed and stood up putting her hands on her hips. "Who's crying" she said in fake anger. "Get out of here" she continued pointing at the door and laughing.

"Oh _fine _then" said in mock hurt. He started towards the door ranting a melodramatic speech. He opened the door and slammed it behind him.

"Ry-Ry that's the closet" Elena laughed

"I _knew_ that" he said stepping out and heading to the other door mumbling about the doors switching places. He opened the door and almost ran directly into Kaname. "WHOA!" he yelled in surprise then smiled cheerfully and waved saying "hi Kaname"

"Good evening Valentine-san, I came tell you we don't have a dorm ready for you yet. I will give you my dorm for tonight." He said politely

"It's alright I'll just sleep on the couch in the front room out there."

"I'm sorry but you cannot do that. Guys and girls cannot sleep in the same dorm rooms"

"It's only one night and it's not like I'm going to do anything to my best friends, or any girl for that matter."

"I wish it was that simple but I cannot let you do that, I'm sorry."

"But–"

"Ry-Ry leave it alone he told you, you can't sleep here just do what he said to do. We'll see each other tomorrow" said Elena

"But I slept here last night." Complained Ryan

"So that is were you were. I was looking for you last night" stated Kaname.

"OH MY _GOSH_!" yelled Chloe from the couch

"WHAT IS IT CHLOE?!" Ryan and Elena yelled together running towards the couch.

"His pants are on fire" she said calmly.

"WHAT!?" they exclaimed together

"Pants on fire, pants on fire" she chanted

"O~~k? Anyways, Ry-Ry just go sleep in Kaname's dorm. It won't kill you." said Elena

"Ya Ry, he won't bite… much" laughed Chloe. While Elena and Chloe were laughing, Kaname and Ryan were having a silent conversation. Before either of them had a chance to notice the exchange Ryan broke away and started a small hissy-fit about not wanting to go sleep in a smelly room with a creeper.


	11. Time to Think

I still don't own anything Vampire Knight related

* * *

Later that night in Kaname's dorm, Kaname was making himself a bed on his sofa while Ryan sat crisscrossed on the floor next to the couch.

"Why do you keep your thoughts to yourself so much?" asked Ryan breaking the silence.

"There is no point in talking about pointless things." Kaname answered.

"How are your feelings and thoughts 'pointless'?" asked Ryan using air-quotes to emphasize the word.

"Why wouldn't they be? Everyone has their own feelings to deal they don't need mine." Kaname said passively. Ryan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Kaname "People today are only worried about how the can make themselves succeed and be happy. They could care less about the burdens or misfortunes of others.

Ryan said, "You know... Not everyone is like that. Elena for instance, sometimes I think one of her weaknesses is that she cares _too much_ for the people around her. Which isn't a bad thing per say, the only downside to it is that other people's emotions effects her emotions. Like if you're sad, she'll feel your sorrow as well and become sad as well. Likewise if your happy she'll feel that and share your joy and whether she knows it or not this connection drives her to know more about the person so she can understand what makes the person feel the way they do. She wants to know the true person behind the mask. She doesn't fake her genuineness or feelings about her loved ones, loved ones including her friends and her brothers friends."

Kaname was silent after that. He picked up the book Ryan had read earlier and put it away while he asked, "Would you be more comfortable on the bed or sofa?" When there was no answer, he turned around and found Ryan was passed out on the sofa. Kaname grabbed a coat and turned for the balcony; he had one hand on the handle when he whispered over his shoulder "I know she's different" and went out the door. He leapt from the balcony and walked away from the Moon dorm building, walked across the courtyard and into the forest.

Awhile into the forest, he arrived at the place he was looking for. The deserted mansion had vines growing up its outer walls. He entered the manor; the inside was in ruins with more vines growing up the walls, holes in the ceiling, walls crumbling, and the floor that gave way to the beautiful roses that grew. He loved it here among all the pink, white, red, gold, blue, black and purple beautiful, velvety and rare roses that adorned the walkway before him. He walked down the path he had made a little ways, walking up to his favorite red rose bush and sat down on the blanket he had lying hidden behind it. Next thing he knew he woke up covered with another blanket that wasn't his. He jolted up looking around for some hint of who gave him the blanket but he didn't see anyone or hear anything, he tried picking up a sent of someone that might have passed by but he only smelt the roses. He got up and started walking back to the dorm when he heard someone walking a parallel course of his own. "What do you want Kiryu?"

"Where have you been everyone has been looking for you?"

"I don't need to explain where I've been. I was on the school grounds and that's all that matters." he left Zero and continued toward the dorm.

* * *

Please review it I'd love to know what everyone thinks ^.^


	12. Falling

I have the next 2 chapters ready for posting and I'm working on chapter 15 right now so please bare with me I've been so busy with the up coming holidays but I promise I'll post the next 3 chapters before Christmas.

And as always, I do not own anything Vampire Knight related

* * *

"Why does everyone freak out if Kaname leaves for any amount of time?" asked Elena to no one really.

"It's because I'm a pure-blood and the only thing keeping the peace of this academy. It seems they can't do anything without me here." Kaname answered coming out of the forest behind her. She was in a tree watching the students of the night class hurry around trying to make a plan to find _their _beloved dorm leader.

"Well, get up here 'your highness' your going to miss the show." Elena said laughing

Kaname looked up at her just as a breeze tussled her hair, sending her sent to him, he was shocked at what he smelled, it smelled almost like, roses, rain, and something else he couldn't place, it was her scent.

"Was it you?" he asked climbing up to sit next to her without thinking.

"Was what me?" she asked cocking her head to the side like she always did when she was confused.

"The blanket, did you cover me?" he asked

"Oh, yes sorry, I didn't want you to get a cold but I didn't mean to intrude, I–I didn't know that spot was taken, I'm sorry… no one was ever there when I went there so I wasn't expecting you to be there and I think it's a beautiful place, you see, I _love_ roses, and, and…" She stumbled trying to explain herself with her cheeks growing redder and redder every second. Kaname covered her mouth and chuckled lightly.

"Calm down, I'm not mad I'm actually relived that you like my rose garden." He said. Elena mumbled from under his hand. He chuckled and removed his hand

"Were you the one who planted the roses?"

"No, I just tend to it. And from now on you can go to it anytime you want since you like it so much."

"REALLY?!" Elena said in astonishment.

"Of course, I can see that you really like it so you're welcome there anytime." Elena jumped toward Kaname to give him a hug but she knocked into him to hard throwing him of balance and make them both fall out of the tree. Kaname grabbed Elena and twisted so that he was under her. Kaname hit the ground with a soft thud and Elena landed on top of him.

"I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to do that I'm so, SO, sor–" Kaname cut her off by sweeping her up into a princess hold, getting up, and running with her in his arms. "Where are we going?" she said startled.

"Away from leaches." Kaname said

"Umm okay but I'm SO sorr–" she started with confusion playing on her face

"Don't be, it's fine" Kaname interrupted with a smile.

"but–" started Elena. Kaname came to a stop and put her down, putting his hands on her shoulders and bending down to look her in the eyes.

"It is fine," he said, "if you insist on being sorry then I won't let you in."he said in a teasing voice

Elena cocked her head "In? In where?" Kaname laughed turning her around to face the ruins. Elena turned back to face him pouting "but, but"

"Do you still insist on being sorry?" Kaname said sternly yet gentle at the same time.

"No" sighed Elena. Kaname smiled, his sad smile that he anyways had, the smile Elena hated and didn't completely understand, but wanted to…

* * *

I know it's kinda short but I'm hoping with how fast I update, it'll make up for that.

Well please review, and follow ^.^ And thank you for reading


	13. Getting to Know You

Thank you to all my readers so far, I really didn't think I'd get any views so it means a lot to me that I even have this many views

* * *

"So tell me something 'bout yourself" said Elena leaning back on the palms of her hands.

"What do you want to know?" asked Kaname following suit. He and Elena were lounged on the blanket behind the rose bushes getting to know each other again.

"Well… I don't know, tell me something true 'bout you 'cause all I here are rumors about you."

"Let's see… umm, oh I hate pork." He said

Elena laughed "no something bigger, silly." She slapped his arm jokingly.

He smiled and said, "Okay, how about I tell you one of the things Valentine-San was hiding."

"Okay, that works."

"Do you remember when you pulled him down from the tree?"

"Ya it was just the other day"

"The thing he thought was funny was that I was thinking your smile is amazing"

Elena laughed and slapped his arm again, "I said something true"

"That is true; you have the best smile I've ever seen," he said rubbing his arm in mock hurt.

"Umm thanks," she said adverting her eyes trying to conceal the blush rising on her cheeks. _"I seem to be blushing a lot lately"_

"Of course" he said and when Elena looked up thinking she had said that aloud, he was smiling up at the ruined roof but this smile was different; this smile actually touched his eyes. She automatically started blushing but she couldn't, and had no desire to, turn away, she felt like she was being granted a great honor, seeing this smile. _'ah how I missed this smile'_ She wanted Kaname to smile like this always but at the same time, some greedy part of her, wanted him to only show this smile to her.

"But…" she started after she got control of her blushing

"But what?" Kaname asked looking down at her when she didn't continue.

"I think _you _have the best smile." She said smiling up at him.

Kaname laughed up at the roof, "_That_ is not true"

"Oh yes it is" she said sternly. Kaname stopped laughing at looked down at her, the look he saw on her face was one that told him 'don't argue with me', he started laughing uncontrollably. He was laughing so hard fell backwards, "what's so funny?" asked Elena

"You really do think I have a better smile and your face looked so determined to make me believe it. I'm sorry I do not mean to laugh at you."

Elena laughed and put her hands on her hips, "just for that you have to tell me five other facts about yourself," she said trying to look angry but not succeeding. Kaname started laughing harder. "Should I make it ten things?" she asked with mock impatience.

Kaname stopped laughing and with mock horror voice, he said, "no, no I'm _so_ sorry I won't do it again..." They both started laughing hysterically.

"But really, tell me about yourself, please" pleaded Elena getting a hold of herself, rolling over on her side and propping herself up on her elbow.

Kaname sighed as his laughing came to an end. He reached down and brushed a tear off Elena's cheek, that trickled down from her laughing to hard. As he did so, he watched in amazement as a light rosy blush rose to her pale cheeks under his touch and yet she didn't try to pull away from him. "What would you like to know?" he asked almost breathless. Elena squealed of happiness and hugged him, knocking him to the ground again, thanking him repeatedly.


	14. World through his eyes

Happy Holidays everyone!

This will be my last update before Christmas (sorry) but I hope everyone is enjoying this holiday season and be safe

* * *

"Chloe?" called Ryan from the living room part of the dorm room.

"Ye~s?" she asked coming into the living room.

"Where is Elena?"

"With Cupid's victim still." She said plainly.

"With who? Kaname?" Ryan asked completely confused.

"Oh I see," she said enlightened

"What?! See what?" asked Ryan throwing his hands up in overwhelming confusion.

"Okay, okay I'll feed you hold on" said Chloe ignoring Ryan.

"You know your stomach growls at you at the most inconvenient times."

"What do you mean? It doesn't 'growl' it talks to me."

"Ya whatever…" laughed Ryan.

"OH MY GOSH!" yelled Chloe.

"What?!" asked Ryan looking around expecting to see a threat but finding nothing. "What is it Chlo?" he asked more calmly.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing whatsoever, nope" Chloe said quickly in a Gir imitation voice. Ryan sank to the ground in defeat. "I'm hungry," said Chloe as if nothing happen and started to walk towards the door. "Oh by the way Ry?"

"Yes?" He replied while rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Did you know Cupid's arrow is contagious?" Chloe asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Wha–" Ryan started to ask.

"Food time" she said interrupting him, and walked out of the dorm room.

Ryan got up and went to flop down on the luxurious sofa. He was at a lost for words he hated when Chloe threw him through a loop like that, he really did but what he hated even more was how easy it was for her to do it to him.

About a minute later soft laughter drifted up through the open balcony from down below. Curious, Ryan silently walked over to take a peak and was stopped in his tracks. Down below walking in the drizzling rain was Kaname and Elena. He could tell they were using Elena's power to hide them because of how transparent they were but thanks to his ability to read minds he could see past her powers when she had someone else with her, with exception to Chloe if she was hidden with Elena then her power would hide them from anyone. He watched both of them smiling and laughing as they walked through the dewy grass barefoot, with shoes in hand. Kaname stopped, shrugged out of his floor length black trench coat and wrapped it around Elena. "Oh no, I can't take this, what about you?" Ryan overheard her asked as she started to take off the coat but Kaname stopped her

"I'm fine. Please keep it on" Kaname said in what seemed to be a pleading voice.

"bu–"

"No buts" he smiled. Ryan was curious so he slipped into Kaname's mind to see what he saw despite the warning Kaname had given him about staying out of his head the first night he had arrived.

"Thank you, but won't it get ruined since it drags on the ground? I'm not tall like you" she said still trying to find a way out of taking his coat.

It was true Elena was petite she stood at 5'6'' with her wavy hip length hair that reminded Kaname of the lavender tea roses in the old ruins. Her bangs fell slightly in her big, beautiful mismatched eyes. One eye was lovely crystal blue and the other was an enchanting emerald green. Today she wore a white ribbon in the back of her hair which stood out from the black long sleeve shirt and royal purple skirt she wore under the coat. Earlier Kaname had noted that the bow stood out and how the evening before her bow was black when the uniform was white and found out, among various other things, that she always worn a contrasting bow in her hair.

"Don't worry about it, it will be fine" Kaname replied with a smile. She shook her head and smiled knowing she'd lost the argument. She pulled the laps of the coat tighter around her and they both laughed at how it seemed to swallow her. In Kaname's eye's she was glowing, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Ryan liked how Kaname looked at her but he returned to his own eyes. Although he stayed in Kaname's head to hear his thoughts.

Elena ran ahead, coat and hair trailing behind her. Ryan watched as she danced and twirled in the grass and Kaname just stood where he was and watched her with a small smile planted on his face. _"Don't just stand there, go join her, idiot" _Ryan said to himself but Kaname, of course, did nothing just stood there gazing after her. Thankfully Elena came back over and offered her hand to him; when he didn't take it she grabbed and tugged at both of his hands. He didn't budge, in his head the surprise he felt turned into uncertainty, but even so Elena tugged at his hands again

"Aww, come on, don't be so stiff. Come dance with me, ple~~ase" she said with pleading eyes that shone like the stars in the night. Ryan watched as Kaname mentally gave and then let her take the lead. She giggled and pulled him along to her music-less dance. Ryan felt Kaname's awkwardness with not leading the dance and before he knew what he was doing he was at Elena's Ipod stereo and pushing the rewind button then the play button letting the classical music drift down to them then took over Kaname's eyes while he swiftly walked out of the room. They had both stopped and looked up at the room. Elena leapt up to the balcony to see if anyone was there but came down less then a minute later and shrugged her shoulders "no one's there" she said. Ryan felt the awkwardness grow between them until Elena slid the coat off "Sorry for making you dance with me, I love dancing in the rain but no one ever does it with me so I kinda got carried away. I'll let you go" she said holding out the coat to him. Kaname's thoughts shocked not only Ryan but also himself. He took the coat and set it down then took Elena's hand. "Kaname?" she asked looking confused.

"If I hadn't wanted to dance I wouldn't have" he said leading her to the melody of the music. With that Ryan slipped out of Kaname's head and let the two enjoy themselves without his nosiness. He walked through the dorm finding students down in the sitting room all seeming on edge over seeing Kaname run away with Elena in his arms. It seemed since Kaname hadn't returned classes were going to be abandoned.

"You guys are pathetic." he heard himself say and everyone looked up at him "No wonder Kaname-kun doesn't want to be by the lot of you." Ryan could tell he had hit a nerve but he kept going "I mean come on, you won't even go to class without him, for crying out loud he just wants some time to catch up with his childhood friend. Now if you pathetic excuse for vampires will excuse me I'm going to get ready for class since not all of us are here to suck up and pretend they're buddy-buddy with someone in hope for power." as he looked down at their dumbstruck faces, he had to fight the urge to smile or laugh as he walked away. Going into Kaname's room he found the uniform he was given earlier on. He knew when he went down there, practically all the other students would be dressed in their uniforms and joining him for class.

* * *

All I want for Christmas is reviews! Thanks for reading

I'll be back after the holidays are over ^.^


	15. Sadly

Sadly this story is going to discontinued but I'm taking the fan fic out of it and I'll post it on with in the next month


End file.
